The Legend of Korra: Going back to normal
by Starcrossedlover14
Summary: A year after the war, Amon had been defeated and everything seems to go back to normal until one morning when everything changed.. changing Korras life forever. Possible MAKORRA and IROSAMI, and a little of BOLIN. : the summary sucks but its a good story. More MAKORRA to come. I do not own the legend of korra or any of these characters, Nick has all ownership of the names.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Everything Went Back to Normal

It had been a year since Amon's defeat. It felt as if it was just yesterday, that I had taken down Amon and now the Republic City was on the verge of getting back to normal. The non-benders and benders seem to work together now to build a new world to coexist with each other, discovering that they were no different from each other. My life seemed to have a daily routine now; Mako would usually go out to work each morning insisting that he pay his way on Air Temple Island. He would kiss me passionately on the lips, taking my breath away as I caressed his pale skin in my hands as he lifted me up by the waist and then placing me back on the ground. I would tuck his red scarf in his workers outfit as he left, watching the door close behind him. Next, I would catch his little brother Bolin with Pabu walk out the temple; he would help take care of the air bisons and lemurs with the other air nomad kids. I would chuckle at Bolin from time to time, seeing how he was so easily able to keep up with Ikki's constant questions, and Meelos abundant energy; making me think he would be a good dad in the future. Asami, on the other hand after the revolution went back to her father's auto mobile business and took over as the new owner. From the letters I constantly got, she was doing better after her and Mako's breakup. Actually, she was now engaged to General Iroh; the two of them seemed to have gotten really close after the war which made me happy. Then there was Tenzin with air bending training, he would constantly nag me about how ungraceful I was at air bending and how I had to be the leaf. Which, would just fume me up with rage and I would storm off like usually. Pema would be with Jinora and her new son in the kitchen cooking and feeding the baby. Lin was now back as the chief of metal benders, her stone cold exterior seemed to defrost now. She was kind now; we would have our chats here and there about Tenzin and take down bad guys that threatened the peace of republic city, until the sun seemed to be going down and I knew I had to go home. I would wave her goodbye to Lin and walk home. Once I was home, I would find Mako sleeping on the couch, he always waited for me. I would nudge him softly, watching his eyes open slowly from the exhausted day and him crack a smile to me. I smiled back as he embraced me and I kissed him back, Pema would yell dinner to the family and we hoisted up to eat. This was my favorite time. Family dinners were always my favorite because it was something I could give Mako and Bolin that they never had, I would catch them smiling and laughing with the others. Seeing them happy made me feel like I was doing something right. I would sit near Mako, his hand always holding onto mine and I would catch a soft glance here and there from him. Dinner would end, dishes clean and everyone going to bed, Mako would sneak into my room and climb into my bed. He usually watched until I fell asleep but sometimes he would dose off instead and I would be the one watching and protecting him. I loved to watch him sleep, he usually had an older appearance to himself but not this time, he wore a childlike expression as I watched the exhaustion in his face leave. He would always forget to take off his scarf so I would lift his head and unravel it from his neck as he slept ruffling his hair then kissing his forehead. I felt so lucky to have him. Everything was perfect…. That was until one morning when everything changed…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Everything changed in an instant

It all happened one morning, I turned to find Mako not in my bed making me go into a frantic search for him. I finally found him in the bathroom lunging over the toilet hurling away last night's dinner. I stammered out deliriously, "Mako… Mako..HEY..are you okay. Mako..." as tears fell from my face. I didn't know what to do; I waited for him to respond as I hurriedly knelt beside him drawing circles around his back trying to comfort him as much as I could. His shaking body was all I could see as I sat looking at him trying to observe what was happening to him. His skin was more pale then usual and had dark circles under his eyes as beads of sweat fell from his brows.. A red streak seemed to cover his face indicating a fever. He finally drew his face away from the toilet almost passing out before he stuttered in exhaustion, "K…Korra.. im s..sorry for worrying you. I have to go…to" a violent cough shot through his body as he tried again to finish, "work…" He tried to push me away only for me to catch his arm and swing it around my neck. I drew Mako away from the toilet as we staggered to the bed. His fever was high, as I let his body back to the bed. I hurried back to the bathroom drawing water in a bowl. I put a wet towel on his forehead; his eyes were closing fast from the fever. I uttered words fast before he slept, "Mako, im going to get Pema and talk to Tenzin about getting Katarra over here to help heal you. You're going to be okay. I… I promise" I felt hot tears fall down my face embracing his hand in my face. He merely nodded in a disagreement as he shakily opened his mouth, " I.. I. have….to go to work…. We need money for the upcoming pro bending game… and the rent for the room I have here… ". "NO!... What good are you to us if your dead… theres no fire ferrets if your gone. Tenzin will understand that you cant work since your sick.. why are you putting so much responsibility on yourself. Just rest.. please." Hot tears were falling from my face as I sat near Mako's exhausted face; seem to fume in anger at my demands for him to sleep. He snagged his hand from mine and tried to get off the bed only to unsuccessfully fell back onto the bed. He wore a guilty expression feeling bad that he was making me so worried about him, I stoked his cheek softly making him close his eyes to my touch as I got up. I ran to the door, looking back over my shoulder to Mako. He was lying back now, struggling for air in breaths as he lay in bed with a pained expression. I was downstairs now, and found Bolin along the way grabbing him by the arm. He looked alarmed as he stared at me in confusion, " Bolin.. MAKO.. MAKO… He's sick.. Something is wrong with him.. Please.. go help him. Just watch him. Im going to go get Pema." Bolin seemed to understand, answering my question to what was wrong with him, "Its back.. Isn't it.. He got like this before as kids.. uhhhh… I found him one morning not moving, it almost looked like he was dead.. but I remember going over to him seeing his chest barely moving up and down. I remember being so scared as I yelled his name

"_**Mako! Mako.. hey.. bro ..get up.. bro.. don't leave me like mom and dad" **__Mako merely nodded as I found his eyes reach mine nodding half consciously. For 3 weeks, Bolin watched as his big brother struggled to breathe and work for his little brother without worrying about his own health. He would come back with food in one hand crashing into Bolin's arms for days full of exhaustion. "__**Din..Dinner Bo.." **__ only to make Bolin worry more about him. It wasn't until Mako's stamina began to crash as the 4__th__ week went by causing Bolin to take action after finding Mako not breathing on the ground. He ran into the street finding Botaka. That's when everything changed…_

he worked to hard and overworked his heart making him grow ill for over a month. He couldn't eat, sleep, or even stay conscious enough to have a decent conversation. He almost died…until Butaka found us and nursed him back to health. That's how we became the fire ferrets." He smirked but his expression grew solemn with worry. I had collected my thoughts after the story he told was done, placing my hand on Bolin's shoulder as I embraced him in a hug, "We're going to be okay.. you're going to be okay. I'm not leaving you and neither is Mako. No matter what I will save Mako. That's an avatar promise." He went upstairs with a smile after our conversation to watch Mako for me as I went to find Pema and Tenzin. I found Pema first in the kitchen like usual and told her of what was happening to Mako. She immediately began cooking a soup for him seeing my worried face. She knew I cared deeply for Mako and chimed in a smile, "Everything is going to be okay.. He's going to make it I promise." I tried my hardest to smile back at her, but was unsuccessful as I went to get my coat to go to Tenzin for help. Winter was harsh in republic city but not as bad as the south pole. Even though I was use to the harsh cold weather, Mako on the other hand wasn't.. That's probably one of the factors that got him sick which put a knot in my stomach. I was outside now, running not knowing where I was going only to run into Tenzin's chest in tears. "Ten…Tenzin (harsh tears seem to utter my words into blubbering as I tried to keep my words together) M-….Mako.. hes..sick…and I don't know what to do.. katarra.. can you get her.. something is wrong with her… please… help him.. I cant loose him…" He placed a hand on my shoulder as though to calm me down and the funny thing about it was that it did work. I calmed down in seconds, as my blurry vision seemed to clear up to find Tenzin calling the guards to send word to the South Pole to get katarra immediate word about the avatar's friend being in bad condition and that her help was needed here. He smiled at me as he walked me back into the house with everyone else. My world was hanging by a thread only for it to completely fall apart as I found Bolin in tears and a frantic panic only making me think the worst that Mako was either worse or dead. "Korra.. I went upstairs but he's gone. I couldn't find him. The only thing I found was his scarf. He would never leave his scarf here. Unless he was dying or.. he was dead." I stared at him in fear… Everything spun, as I caught myself on the couch where he usually lay. I felt myself break… but I knew I had no time for that. The blizzard outside was getting worse and Mako was somewhere sick out there. I had to be strong for Bolin, for Mako, and for myself. "Bolin.. im going to go find him. I promise" and with that our eyes meeting each other in agreement. I ran up to him in a hug and held him as he sobbed but I quickly cheered him up as I went to Naga with the saddle placing it on her back. Tenzin warned me about the harsh conditions outside but he knew that nothing would stop me. He informed Lin as I left, telling her that I was out looking for Mako and to lend a hand and help find him. And like that I was gone from Air temple island and on Republic City soil… My mission was to find Mako.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._


End file.
